


Justice Will be Dispensed at High Noon

by Merchantman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchantman/pseuds/Merchantman
Summary: Angela tries the experimental Valkyrie Suit for the first time, things don't go to plan.





	1. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela tries the experimental Valkyrie Suit for the first time, things don't go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another McMercy week (the more the merrier).
> 
> Day 1: Firsts

"Argh!" Angela cried as her experimental Valkyrie Suit slammed her into the ceiling.

A few feet away, McCree glanced at their dwindling supply of aspirin and painkillers, but Angela waved him off.

"It's fine, Jesse. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this"

"Wouldn't it be better to not practice your flight ability inside Torbjorns workshop?"

Angela waved him off, "I can make the necessary calibrations here, besides, I've only hit the ceiling twice".

McCree raised his eyebrow, and Angela returned it. They held their starring match for a full minute before she relented.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop trying to use the hover feature".

She leaned over her computer, vigorously trying. Eventually she stood back up and turned to McCree.

"I'm going to test the target acquisition and response systems"

McCree looked blankly at her, not understanding what the hell she just said

Sighing, she tried again. "I'm going to see if my suit can track you behind cover, and whether it can detect injuries.

McCree got up and headed out the door. "How about now, can you see me?"

Angela looked at the door, and saw his outline spinning something around in his hand. Was that his gun?

_**Bang** _

His outline quickly changed to a dark red, and he rolled over and into view clutching his foot.

Her first instinct was to run over and help, but the door was ten meters away and there was one last thing she wanted to try.

Focusing on his form, she felt power rush to her wings as they propelled her forwards.

_tofast _tofast_ _tofast__

Unable to slow herself, she crashed into his body, rocketing both of them into the wall, and putting them in a tangled embrace.

"Darlin, I know you love healing me" McCree groaned "but I'd prefer it if ya didn't kill me in the process.

 


	2. Need a hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How McCree lost his arm and how Mercy Saved a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for McMercy week day 5: Healing.
> 
> This takes place a couple weeks after Uprising.

"Bullseye!"

McCree's fist pumped the air as his dart struck the center of the board. A certain medical prodigy next to him laughed, as she threw her twentieth bullseye into her own board.

"Nice aim McCree, it only took you ten tries to hit the board!" McCree tried to think of a smart rebuttal to the admittedly accurate observation, but it died in his throat, as Athena's voice entered the room.

"Agents McCree and Zeigler are requested in the briefing room immediately". The two looked at each other, before silently agreeing to continue later.

 

They jogged out of the cafeteria, and a minute and a half later, they burst through the doors of the briefing room. The briefing room at Gibraltar was little more than a bedroom with a table for six in it, but it got the job done. At the table already was Gabriel, Ana, and Genji.

"Apologies if I interrupted you two," Gabriel said, with a smirk and wink at Jesse, "but there have been reports of a small omnic insurgence in Canada. All we know is that they are a group of omnics who fought in the crisis. They have raided a munitions warehouse, and took a small package of experimental explosives. Their numbers grow by the day, and it's up to us to stop them. While we could let the Canadian Army deal with it, they would take too long and they aren't as well trained as us. We also can't let Overwatch deal with it, as getting authorization to operate in Canada would give them too much time to grow. That's why we're here. This mission will be executed by just the five of us. Our size will allow us to slip past the border and crush the insurgence before they become a serious public menace. We'll meet at the drop ship in half an hour." Gabriel stood up and started towards the door before turning back "Oh, and don't breathe a word about this to anyone, especially not Jack".

 

_7 Hours Later_

 

The group had traced the insurgents to an abandoned complex, which he and Genji had volunteered to scout. Genji had disappeared in a green blur as soon as they found the entrance, leaving McCree to head in the opposite direction. He started exploring the facility, and eventually lost himself in the labyrinth like building. Every hall was made of plain white stone, and lacked any decorations. He eventually stumbled across a long hallway, with no rooms connected to it. It was wide enough to fit three tanks side by side. He started walking forwards, very aware of how exposed he was in the large empty hall. He kept turning his head around, worried that he would find a gun pointed at his head. When he made it halfway through, he stumbled while looking behind him. He recovered quickly, and leaned down to examined what he had tripped over. It was a thin clear wire attached to both sides of the wall. His heart leaped into his chest as he realized, "a tripwire....". And then everything went wrong.

"Shit shit shit!" McCree yelled as the walls of the hallway started exploding behind him. They were going off in a chain reaction, gradually heading towards him. He started running, but large steel doors at both ends of the hall started to slide shut. He had almost reached the doors, but an explosion threw him to the side and onto the floor before being showered in rubble.

 

McCree waited under his stone tomb, hoping the explosions would end. They eventually did, and called Angela on his communicater

"Hey Angie, think ya'll could join me down here? I just got off the receiving end of one mighty fine explosion".

Her voice was laced with worry as she responded "We heard the explosion and I saw your vitals drop. Stay still, and we'll try to retrace your footsteps".

His vision was getting fuzzy and he noticed there was blood flowing from a cut to his head, but he tried to continue

"Hey Angie, if we-" he stopped as he passed out.

 

Back at the dropship, Angela had tried (and failed) to stay calm when talking to Jesse, but she was terrified for him. Genji had silently rejoined her Gabe and Ana shortly before the explosions went off. When they did go off, the whole building shook, and the sound thundered through the surrounding forest. As soon as Jesse passed out, they all grabbed their gear and ran towards the building.

Despite saying she would retrace his steps, Angela quickly realized she had no idea where to go, so the group let Genji lead them to where the explosion originated. They found themselves looking at the blast door Jesse had been trying to run to. Next to the door was a small display with the word LOCKDOWN in big red text.

"We need to lower this blast door" Gabriel said, looking at Genji. "Think you could open it, Genji?

Genji moved to the panel, using one of his shirikins to pry it off of the wall. He then started looking through the various cables connected to the display, until he found one. Unplugging it form the display, he plugged it into one of his many hidden ports, and began uploading a program. About ten seconds of awkward science later, and Genji looked up.

"I have disengaged the lock on the door. All we have to do is push it open."

Gabe took one of the door, and slid it open a crack. He couldn't see much, but he saw enough. There was ruble everywhere, and three omnics where picking through it, looking for something.

 _For someone_  

"This is the place, and it's crawling with omnics, so we'll blow through this door on my mark".

 

_Meanwhile_

 

Jesse was flickering in and out of consciousness. The first time he woke up, he tried to call Angela, but he passed out before. The next time he woke up he heard the sound of rubble shifting and felt the gentle thumps that accompanied the stride of omnics walking. Jesse figured his luck could be worse, they could have found him unconscious in the open, or have uncovered his hiding spot, although it was only a matter of time. He knew that they would find him eventually, and he was in no condition to fight. Hell, he was barely able to move one arm. He heard the omnics coming closer, and he figured that this was the end, as he passed out once again.

 

McCree didn't have many regrets in life. His screw ups tended to be huge yet thankfully sparse. The list was very short, and was comprised of: Joining the Deadlocks and the infamous train heist. The heist ended with countless deaths on all sides, all of which McCree was responsible for. Innocent blood would forever be on his hands. But as the end stomped slowly towards him, he started thinking about the time he'd spent with Angela. They had met when Jesse had been assigned to teach her how to shoot, and their friendship had only grown from there. They had watched awful movies together, started a Watchpoint-wide Pong tournament, and had recently started going up to the roof at midnight. They had grown incredibly close during that time, and Gabe loved to tease him about it. He was hoping he could confess his feeling for her at one of their midnight meetups, but if something didn't happen in the next twenty seconds, His time with her would be cut short. And that would be his greatest regret.

Thankfully, something did happen. The door that had been previously shielded by the blast doors was thrown to the side as Gabriel strode into the room, looking like he was ready to defeat an army. The first omnic turned in confusion, only to be struck by Ana's rifle. The shot halted it for a second before Gabe's shotguns blew it into lego sized scrap. The other two omnics fired a burst of bullets at the group, but Genji's short blade returned them to their owners, and they fell. The group rushed past them, before looking around confused.

"He isn't here, are we too late?" Genji asked.

"No" Angela didn't want to entertain the possibility. "I could use my halo. It's still a work in progress and only work in close proximity, but at this range, I should be able to find him." She opened a container on her suit and brought out the golden piece. Using it, she was able to see Jesse outlined a deep red under a nearby pile of rubble. "This way hurry!" She led them to the spot, and Gabe and Genji started to lift the rubble. Underneath they found Jesse. he looked awful, but he was in one piece. Angela dragged him out and began her work. When his vitals leveled out a few minutes later, she breathed a sigh of relief.

 

And then the blast doors closed.

 

They had tried everything. Gabe shot the doors, nothing happened. Genji jumped into the air vents, only to find the blast doors sealed them off too. With the extra down time, Angela took full notice of the hallway. There weren't any doors or other hallways that branched off of it. It was just a trap, ready to contain whatever got caught in it. Even the ceiling was too high to escape into. Only Genji's prosthetics allowed him to jump inside the opening of the ventilation shaft.

Then she froze. Footsteps echoed on both sides of the hall, slowly growing louder. Genji and Gabe ran to join her Jesse and Ana.

"We're sitting ducks in here. We can't defend both sides if they come at us at once. We'll have to find a way out of here" Gabe growled.

"I think we all know there are only two ways out of here" Ana said.

They sat in relative silence for a second until Genji spoke up.

"Despite the odds, we must not give up. For the sake of our friends back at base, and for Jesse, we must beat the impossible odds. And even if the odds are unfavorable, we will to pull it off" His words resonated with everyone, giving a thin, yet present, layer of confidence. "We must strike where they least expect, we must fight to our dying breath, and we shall fight until their bodies are laid to rest." There was a short silence before Gabe started a slow clap

"Excellent speech there, Mr Poe, but there's still an army forming outside both ends of this room"

Genji just looked at him and repeated, "then we shall strike where they least expect... At least, I will."

Ana tilted her head towards him "I can hit you with a nano-boost on your way down" As the two discussed Genji's sneak attack, Gabe started looking at the plentiful amounts of rubble and got an idea.

Originally the plan was to hide all of them in the vents, but their attempts at making a human ladder failed, and Genji couldn't carry someone ann jump high enough at the same time. Gabe then decided to build fortifications out of rubble, and by the end, he was impressed. Not only had his team built shoulder high walls around the center part of the room, but they had also piled rubble at the doorways, hopefully slowing the omnics a bit before they killed them. Now, they all stood in the center of the hall, behind the relative safety of the rubble walls. Genji was climbing into the ventilation shaft, Ana was loading lead rounds into her rifle. Gabe was thinking about all the ways this could could go wrong, and Angela was sitting by McCree, and making sure her pistol was ready.

 

The doors opened.

 

They didn't slowly slide open, nor did any fanfare accompany them opening. They silently slid open in a few seconds, and then everything went wrong.

 

The rubble they had setup as an annoyance / hinderance was instantly blasted back at the heroes in the center, forcing them to duck into cover. The omnics were all Null Sector models, and up front and center was an eradicator on each side, flanked by countless Nulltroopers. One raised its gun, and fired into the ceiling, right where Genji was. His vitals dropped, and he seemed ready to die any second. Then, troopers flooded the hallways on both sides, firing at the fortifications. A stray shot hit Ana, and she collapsed, critically injured. Gabe got some shots off, destroying some, but came to the same fate as Ana, and he collapsed on the floor.

Angela then looked down to Jesse. She knew she would be next, and then he. There were surrounded by fifty omnics on each side. Knowing there was nothing she could do to save him hurt her. Ever since the Pong tournament, the bond between the two of them seemed to grow constantly stronger. It wasn't until their first midnight meeting on the roof, until she realized how much she really cared about her wannabe cowboy. Now, surrounded on both sides and against impossible odds, Angela felt something stir inside of her. The feeling grew and grew until she felt her suit vibrating with power, and with a shout, she released it into the air with a yell, "Hero's Never Die!".

 

Genji's systems had shut down to prevent excessive damage, so he had to listen to the fight play out, powerless to do anything. Eventually, there was silence. Did all his friends get killed? While pondering what to do next, he felt a slight sensation. It was a warm, caring feeling. One that made him think of home. Of arcades and friends and family but before he could fully process it, he heard Angela's cry, and all his systems were fully operational.

 

Angela looked down to Jesse. His wounds had healed, as well as Ana's and Gabes, but they were seconds from being over run.

 

"Ryūjin no ken o kurae!" Genji yelled as he burst out of the vents. Seeing this opportunity, he had unleashed the full fury of his dragon. As soon as he hit the ground, Ana stood up and shot him with her nano-boost, then she turned around, pulled two more out, and shot Jesse and Gabe. Genji became a green and blue tornado of death and pain, Gabe screamed a blood chilling battle cry before lunging into battle, forgetting all about his carefully made cover. Jesse shot up from the ground, one hand on his pistol, the other on his flashbangs. he said nothing as he picked his hat off the floor, and started firing off shots. Angela attached her damage amplifier to Jesse as he ran join Gabe. he flash-banged and shot one, fanned the rest into an eradicator, before rolling, and coming up to fan the hammer again, finally destroying the it. Angela switched to her healing beam, and patched up the three attackers as needed, but with Ana's boost, it was hardly needed, so she pulled out her pistol, only to feel a prick in her arm. Looking at the cause of it, she recognized Ana's nano-boost.

And then, bloodlust. 

  

Angela woke with a start inside the drop ship. She was lying next to everyone, minus Ana, in the main bay. Sitting up, she saw the older woman with her back to her, preparing tea on the cockpits control console. 

Angela then looked across the people next to her. They all were sleeping, so she took this moment to gaze at McCree, thinking about how lucky they were to have found him.

"You know, you should probably tell him soon" Ana started, startling Angela. She had silently walked over to Angela, two cups of tea in hand. "I've seen the way you two look at each other, and don't think I don't know about your midnight escapes. Even Jack knows, and I know rocks with more social awareness than him."

"I know, but every time I want to approach him about it, I just can't bring myself to ask"

Ana tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Jesse said the exact same thing to me a few days ago. I swear, someone will have to knock your heads together before you pop the question" Ana said, with a wry smile.

 

Angela's response was stopped by a sudden cry from McCree. The two medics ran to his side, hoping to calm the injured cowboy. He didn't respond to them, only tossing around in what seemed to be a hellish nightmare. Eventually, Ana pricked him with a sleep dart, and he fell still. It was then they noticed his arm. During the fight he must have blocked some incoming fire with it, and he paid the price dearly. His arm had become infected, and he was running an extreme fever. They would have to get back to base before he could be treated properly, and by then it could be too late.

What she did have was a small bone saw, and right now it was her best bet. Looking down at he favorite cowboy, she knew she couldn't let him die, so she made a choice that she hoped he wouldn't hate her for.

  

_One Week Later_

 

Jesse woke with a start. He had dreamed of him and Angela living a happy life together away from all the crisis and wars. Then the dream shifted to them prancing in the snow, throwing snowballs at snowmen. He kept thinking about his dreams as he sat up in what he realized to be a hospital bed. He took this moment to brush his hair out of his eyes with his left hand. He froze, then tried again. He kept trying to run his fingers though his hair, but deep down he knew. And as he brought his hand down in front of his face, his fears were confirmed. A wall of grief and nausea overtook him. As he lay in bed sobbing, Angela entered the room, and ran over to McCree. She embraced him and didn't say a word until he had calmed down.

"I'm so sorry libeling," she whispered, "I'm so sorry". McCree said nothing, but they stayed in each other's embrace long into the day. 

It took only two days for McCree to start walking again. He spent that time in bed, often leaning against Angela and just crying. She had told him what she had done, of course, and he had forgiven her. His prosthetic arrived on the fifth day, and he'd been learning how to use it until the seventh day. He wasn't able to shoot well with it yet, but he was getting there. On the eight day Angela said she wanted to show him something. He obeyed, and followed her down the halls, until they arrived at the familiar cafeteria. It was empty, save for two dart boards. She turned to him and smiled, lifting two darts from her pocket.

"Want to pick up where we left off?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to start going through these to edit them a bit. If I do start writing more stories, It will be after I finish editing all of my chapters (and when school gets a bit more forgiving)  
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Date Night
> 
> Jesse and Angela meet on the roof, confess their love for each other and go on a date.

 

It had been two weeks since Jesse got his new arm, and he had already gotten completely used to it. His hand to hand combat had also improved and he almost was able to bench press more than Gabe. And all of this was because of Angela.

Since Angela still hadn't cleared him for combat, McCree had been spending most of his free time on the roof where they meet and talk. He lay down where he usually did and took a moment to reflect. He thought about his future, his past, but most of all, her. He knew that he would have to ask Angela out eventually, but he never knew how to do it. She had given him so much as a friend and a doctor. He kept musing on the best way to pop the question, and eventually nodded off to sleep.

 

11:30 p.m

 

He was awoken by the sound of someone lying next to him. He turned on his side and saw her. She was staring up at the stars and turned to greet him before looking back at the sky. With the two of them lying side by side on their backs, he realized he would never have a better chance, so he started.

"Angie, ever since I met you, I knew you were something special. No matter how many falls I took on the battlefield or in life, you were always able to pick me back up. You've given me some of my best memories, and I doubt that I would be the person I am now without you. You're the reason I dispense justice at high noon and I'll always fight by your side. What I'm trying to say is, I love you, Angela, I always have and I always will." He turned his head to meet hers. She stared back at him and for a second they got lost in each others gaze until Angela leaned in, and they passionately kissed. When they finally came up for air, she chuckled and said

"I thought I was going to be the one to say it." They pulled each other close, happy to be in the others loving embrace until they fell asleep.

 

 

  
The next morning, they climbed down from the roof together and managed to find a free spot in the cafeteria for breakfast. While they ate their Belgian waffles, Gabe, Ana, and Jack sat down next to them.

"So, hijo, did you sleep well last night?" Gabe said with a knowing smirk.

"Exceptionally well, jefe, why do you ask?" Jesse said, wondering if he knew what happened last night.

"Oh, I'm only curious as to why you two have had a death grip on each other's hand since you came in here" Gabe continued, his smirk widening. Jesse looked down, realizing that their hands were intertwined. Choosing not to think about why he didn't notice it he turned back to Gabe with an excellent comeback. All that came out though was

"Uh, well, I guess sure?" Ana raised an eyebrow before turning to her two companions.

"I believe that means I've won," she said.

"Won what?" Angela asked.

"The bet we made. A few weeks ago the three of us were drunk and guessing how long it would take for you two to get together. I said it would be within the month, Gabe said in the middle of a mission, and Jack thought it would be in half a year." Jesse looked slightly amused, but then realized

"We were that obvious?"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Even Torbjorn noticed you liked each other."

 

_Later that day_

  
As Jesse entered his room after a long day of training he found an envelope on his bedside. When he opened it a pile of money and a letter fell out. He picked up the letter and started to read.

_Jesse, we have decided to clear your and Angela's schedules for the rest of the day. We have also taken the liberty to get you two a 9:15 reservation at the Gibraltar Cliffside Restaurant. Use the included money wisely. We're glad that you are happy being together and have a fun night._

_-Ana_

 

Jesse looked down to the pile of money included. He counted $120, just enough to buy a necklace from a local jeweler. Looking at the clock, he had four hours. Not wasting any time, he ran for the parking lot and headed into town.

 

 

Jesse was standing outside of Angela's door in his best suit and with a bouquet of flowers had had picked up on the way back. Despite them already officially being together, Jesse was a bit nervous. To help, he repeated what Gabe had told him when he found Jesse with a bouquet of flowers.

"Remember hijo, she's not a rampaging bastion, so be confident and have fun"

Jesse took a breath (while mentally blocking the picture as Angela as a rampaging bastion) and knocked on the door. Seconds later Angela poked her head out

"Oh, hello Jesse, how are you?"

"I was hoping you would join me this fine night at the Gibraltar Heights. I also got these for you" he said, handing her the necklace and bouquet. Her face lit up with excitement.

"These are beautiful! I would love go out with you Jesse, give a a minute to get ready." She ducked back into her room, appearing fifteen minutes later. The two headed down to Jesse's car, and they sped off into the sunset.

"Want to listen to any music darling?" McCree asked.

"I'll listen to whatever you like" Angela said.

McCree moved his hand to the radio

"-Except country" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to write romantic confessions ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. A Dance with an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's daily routine is ruined by a surprised everyone knew about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Date Night

Jesse awoke to the grating sound of his alarm. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sound. Eventually, unable to bear it, he grabbed his pistol and shot the alarm clock off the table. It joined the large pile of other shot alarm clocks below it. He sat up yawning, and stumbled down to the shower in a haze.

Once he was finished in the shower, he headed back to his room to get all his gear together. He found his flashbangs, knife, pistol and most importantly, hat and spurs, and collected them for a day of hard training. He headed down to the mess hall for his usual meal: The blandest bowl of oats on this side of the Mississippi. Once his thoroughly unexciting meal was eaten, he headed outside for his morning jog.

His plans were quickly changed when he saw what was going on as he jogged by the satellite launch platform. Overwatch agents were busy moving tables to the edges of the room, Blackwatch agents were setting up a few large speakers, and Torbjorn was screaming at everyone to work harder from his megaphone.

He found Gabriel of one of the tables, setting out bowels of punch.

"Hey boss, what the hell is happening"

"Did you not hear the announcement last night?" Gabriel asked, "Jack announced a watchpoint dance three nights ago".

Looking back, Jesse did remember something to do with dancing, but he had been too busy thinking about how cool it would be to ride a horse into battle.

Gabriel sighed, "You were supposed to find a partner for tonights dance, hijo. Consider yourself excused from the setup and find yourself a partner".

 

With that, Jesse headed off to find a dance partner. Wandering down the corridors, he eventually found himself in front of the medical office. He figured he may as well ask Angela, what did he have to lose?

 _"Besides your dignity and self esteem"_ He thought.

Shaking his head, he walked though the door to see Angela sitting at her desk, beautiful as always, looking over some science stuff.

He snuck up behind her, reaching up to grab his hat.

"Hey Angie" He said as he dropped his hat onto her head, "Are ya free for the dance tonight?"

She looked up at him smiling "I'd love to Jesse, although I'm afraid I'm not a great dancer".

"Don't worry darling, I'll teach you some McCree classics" He said as he lifted her out of her seat.

They spent the next few minutes awkwardly spinning around and practicing some well known dances. Then McCree decided to show off his Magnum Opus.

He carefully took position in the center of the room, and then.... walked side to side and occasionally snapped.

"Well, it's dance" Angela said, barley able to hold in laughter.

McCree responded by tipping his hat, and Angela started laughing out loud at Jesse.

When she collected herself, she took a spot in the center of the room, and did the first thing that came to her mind: walk back and forth and occasionally spin.

After her first try, McCree had raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's dance".

 

Later that night, Jesse found himself outside Angela's door. He was wearing a red and white flannel, a pair of burn-mark-free jeans, and shoes that didn't have a bullet hole in them. He had also found a bouquet of flowers on his bed with a note that simply said:

 

_Don't say I never did anything for you_

_-G_

 

 

He knocked once, and a few seconds later, the door opened.

Angela had decided to wear a long white dress, and McCree had to stop himself from starring.

He extended his arm to her

"Would ya like to join me?"

"Lead the way, cowboy"

 

When they arrived at the dance, everything was in full swing. Gabe and Torbjorn were having a drinking contest, Ana and Reinhardt were doing a slow dance, Jack was standing in the corner with a drink, and everyone else was either dancing or mingling. 

Angela led him to the center of the dance floor, which was oddly empty. They took each other by the hand and started to dance. They ended up synchronizing McCree's line dance, and he vaguely noticed that country music had started playing. They switched into a very slow tango. As they danced, they got closer and closer together, eventually leaning in for a kiss.

 

They danced long past the party, and eventually ended up together on their favorite roof.

 

The moon cast an outline around their figures as the pair danced the night away, not aware of the lone figure looking at them from another rooftop.

 

"You did well hijo, you did well".

 

 

 

 


	5. Pong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Angela go looking in an old storage room for interesting things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Laughter

 

"I was hoping to find something exciting down here" McCree said as he shifted through another storage box "This is just old boring junk".

He and Angela had decided to kill time by looking through all the old storage rooms. Despite McCree's hopes of classified documents and experimental weapons, the best they got were really ugly Christmas socks and a sewing set that looked other than them. 

Angela used her wings to float above all the boxes, hoping to find something that stood out in the vast underground basement. Her eyes settled on a small black box tucked away in the farthest corner. It was covered with a thick layer of dust, and the markings were faded beyond recognition. She opened it, to be greeted by what looked like one of those old video game consoles. It had four knobs on the top part of it, and a slot in between them. Looking at the bottom, she saw a logo consisting of three lines curving together. She looked back in the box, and to her surprise, there were two controllers, and a cartridge. The controllers themselves were unimpressive, they looked more like sex toys than useful input devices. The cartridge was equally unimpressive. The only word on it was PONG. Everything else had faded away.

"Hey Jesse, come see what I found!"

The boxes surrounding her were quickly shifted as McCree burst his way through.

"What'd you get?"

Angela lifted the box to show him.

"Nice find Angie" He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Dear god, that thing is ancient! Let's head down to my room and try it out"

 

After about an hour of finding all the right adapters and getting the joysticks to work most of the time, Jesse and Angela sat down on the floor of his small but homey room to try out the new game.

It turns out, Angela is surprisingly good at Pong. She beat Jesse the first second and third round they played. Eventually Jesse's swearing managed to get loud enough to attract someone to the room

Genji poked his head though the door and asked, "McCree, what are you failing at now?"

"Oh sod off, Shimada," McCree laughed, "Angie's Just beating my ass in Pong".

Genji came in and sat down on the floor next to them, silently watching the next two rounds.

At the end of the fifth round, Genji turned to Angela.

"Give me the controller. I'll make this quick"

She passed it over to him, and the game restarted.

Genji was somehow able to beat him in less than a minute, much to McCree's humiliation.

"Nice aim, McCree" Genji teased

"Hold up Genji, I know you have your cyber reflexes helping you out"

"How about I play Angela then, if I lose, you'll have to accept your gross lack of skill"

McCree grumbled, but passed the controller over to his girlfriend.

Genji and Angela were neck and neck, one point to victory. Not wanting Genji to win, he decided to tilt the odds.

 

He slowly raised his arm, and darted out at Genji's controller. Genji struggled against him, but McCree had done his damage. The block flew past his rectangle, and Angela was declared the winner.

Genji wordlessly passed the controller back to McCree before getting up and heading for the door.

"I've got to go train, I'll see you two at dinner" then he walked out.

Angela and McCree looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"One more round?" McCree said when he was able to talk in between laughs.

"I'll accept your defeat one more time" Angela agreed, readying the controller.

 

Managed to tie at 10 points, and neither were making any mistakes. Knowing he would be the first to make a mistake, McCree decided to play dirty again.

As soon as the block hit his rectangle, he leaned over, and drew Angela in for a kiss. In surprise, she hesitated, and she missed the block.

McCree drew back and fist pumped the air, while Angela gave him a very disapproving look.

"You know, liebling, you can't win every game fighing dirty"

"Dirty tricks for a dirty man" McCree laughed.

"I'll admit, you are quite dirty" Angela said with a wink

McCree double doubled over laughter again "I see what you did there darlin".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I able to make Pong somewhat interesting?


	6. How to Combat Roll (instructions unclear, got mechanical arm stuck in a jar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is bored in Russia and tries to learn a new skill.
> 
> Emphasis on tries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McMercy Week Day 5: Training

Jesse and Angela had been posted in an old run down Russian base (read: Log Cabin) in the middle of the Siberian wilds for a week, and McCree was sick of it. It was freezing all day, freezing all night, and Gabe hadn't thought to pack him a space heater. His biggest gripe was that he didn't have anything useful to do. For whatever reason, Angela and Ana had managed to convince him to tag along with Angela for her research project. 

 

So here he was, alone in the log cabin, trying to roll and reload at the same time. The first time he had tried it, it ended with six more holes in the ceiling, and an hour long lecture from Angela. Now that she was gathering samples outside, what she didn't see couldn't hurt her.

 

Attempt #1: McCree landed face first, not even completing the roll

Attempt #2: McCree managed to fling his gun out the window, which discharged mid air, putting another hole in the roof.

Attempt #3: McCree rolled, kept rolling, knocked over Angela's suitcase, and rolled inside of it.

Attempt #4: McCree rolled, then instinctively threw a flashbang, lighting the roof on fire.

_130 attempts later...._

"And that's how the west was won!" McCree said, having managed to roll and reload only one bullet. Little did he know, far away on a Russian plateau, Angela was watching and recording his failures from a hidden camera she had setup after the first incident. Against her better judgment, she sent the video of McCree's training session to Gabe, who jokingly promised to incorporate the move into the Blackwatch training regime. He dubbed it, 'the drunken cowboy' and left to presumably show the video to Ana and Jack. She then packed up her actual research and started the walk back to their cabin. At least, what was left of it.

 

Angela pretended to not notice the damage McCree had caused, but when half of the room caved in right before they got in bed, she asked him.

"McCree, did you happen to do anything while I was out?"

His face screamed guilt, but he tried to deny. "No, no, not me it must be the rain."

Angela just responded with a raised eyebrow, and McCree knew he was screwed.

"I mean, at least we have better ventilation" he stuttered out.

Angela looked at the broken roof, then back to McCree. "You know Jesse, the temperature here can be fatally low without proper protection"

"We have blankets" McCree responded, pointing to both the blankets, which had been burned through by McCree's flashbangs.

"Yes, but in their current state, they wouldn't be heating very much, so we will have to resort to other means".

McCree looked around sheepishly "I could try to make something out of the roof parts or give you my-" 

"Or, the human body is a very good source of heat" Angela blurted out, cutting McCree off. He looked at her cluelessly for a second before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her bed.

"Well if you insist darling, I sure as hell wouldn't refuse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Thanks for reading! More will be on the way shortly.


	7. Snowdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still stuck in the Russian wilds, McCree finds himself in a fight he may not be able to win.

McCree is screwed.

He feels an impact and scrambled for cover as soon as he realizes what happened. He only feels a dull ache where the round struck, further numbed by the frigid winter air.

He peeks around the rock he's hiding behind, only to be sprayed with shrapnel as his opponent barley misses him.

Feeling fine enough to move, McCree decides that he would have to get to new cover in order to get a clear shot.

Looking around, he sees nothing but snow for ten feet on either side of him. Looking down, he sees his three flashbangs. They all deliver a small concussive blast when detonated. Three flashbangs across ten feet. He'll have to make it work.

He throws the first in the ground a few feet in front of him, resulting in a surprisingly large spray of snow. He bolts into it, throwing the next one, and diving into the next upheaval of snow. He throws his last one and is able to make it into the cover of the trees unscathed.

He quickly readies his first few shots, aiming in the general direction of the shooter. He throws them out, not checking if they hit anything.

The tree shakes loose snow onto him as incoming rounds shake it. He releases another round and rolls to a nearby tree.

Then a startled cry pierces the woods.

McCree begins to jump in between cover, looking to find his opponent and finish the fight. Eventually he sees footprints and dents in the snow, but no sign of the body.

To his right, the snow explodes up, and he's tackled to the side.

He's pinned, and face first in the snow. Unless he wants to meet an untimely end, there's one last thing for him to do.

He makes his plea for and an honorable duel. They agree to terms, and head back to the path

Ten paces away, McCree readies his arm, glances at the setting sun, and prepares himself.

 

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

 

The rounds fly, and McCree falls to the ground, defeated. The Deadshot of Deadlock lays in the snow unmoving as his girlfriend celebrates her victory. Eventually they both get up and begin to head back to their cabin for hot chocolate.

 

 

As McCree falls asleep next to Angela later that night, he decides that this is the best defeat he's ever had.


	8. Justice Will be Dispensed At High Noon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McMercy Week Day 4: Devotion

There were several ways a mission could go wrong, but Angela felt that this took the cake. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission. The United States were contracting them to stop one of the Deadlock gang's weapon smuggling operations. Winston had decided to send McCree, Mercy, Reinhardt, Symmetra, Torbjorn and Ana on the mission, his logic being that they would be able to setup a strong line of defense. As soon as the team was decided, they boarded a drop ship and flew out to Route 66.

 

As Angela slowly woke up, she realized she was laying face first in a bush next to a dirt path. She tried to stand up, but the effort brought her tumbling back down. As she waited for the valkire suit to patch her up, she tried to remember what had happened. She was only able to recall brief moments: Ana identified Talon members mixed with the Deadlock gang. Reinhardts barrier flashed purple before giving out. A sniper destroyed Torbjorn's turret and McCree had to peel away to deal with a group of flankers who had destroyed Symmetras turret. She had tried to fly to him, then a bang rang out, or was it a flash of purple? She found herself spinning out of control and then nothing.

As she looked around her, she realized that she had fallen behind the Gas station. She pulled herself back to her feet. Determined to make it back to the battlefield, she stumbled along the path, until she found herself on the roof of the gas station. She ran to the edge hoping to see her team. But something was off, she tried to think as the clanking of her shoes on the tin roof echoed off the canyon walls. Then she realized: she could hear her shoes, but not any gunfire, yelling or explosions. she came to the edge of the roof and her fears were confirmed. The payload had reached the checkpoint.

Angela ran back the way she came, bringing out her communicator as she ran only to hear static. By the time she made it to the High Side Saloon, she could faintly hear gunshots, and figured the payload was already inside the Deadlock stronghold. She ran faster, and turned the corner, only be greeted by a hail of bullets. They all missed, and she turned back around the corner. Her assailant was a talon grunt. He grabbed his communicator, and Angela guessed he was getting backup. McCree had always told her to not stick around where the enemy expects, especially if they outnumber you. Taking that advise to heart, Angela prepared to use her wings to boost herself onto the second floor. The glow from her wing intensified, only for her to be thrown on her side.

After being thoroughly reacquainted with the ground, she had another realization. One of her wings had been shot clean off. With her wing useless, and with time being of the essence, she darted into the saloon, and vaulted behind the bar. She drew her pistol just in time to deal with the enemy coming through the door. A few shots from her pistol, and he was lying dead on the floor. Wooden splinters hit her cheeks as a bullet lodged itself in the bar, only a foot off target. She ducked down, chastising herself for not noticing the second entrance on the opposite side of the room. She peeked above the bar, only to be greeted by a spray of bullets. Ducking down again, she took a moment to process the situation. By her count, there were 7 men in the room. The bar she was hiding behind was against a wall and in between the two doors. There was. Since she couldn't shoot at one side of the room without exposing herself to the other. At this point, running seemed like a decent option. Sure, she would be shot, but her suit and remaining wing could lessen the likelihood of a fatal blow. Her planning was interrupted by a small ball falling next to her feet. With a shriek, she quickly grabbed the grenade and threw it back at the attackers. 

 

*Dong*

 

A striking clock boomed as the grenade went off.

 

*Dong*

 

Debris flew everywhere as the dust swirled, a wanted poster with McCrees face drifted onto her head, setteling on her halo.

 

*Dong*

 

Smoke filled every inch of the room, almost blocking out the light from the few windows.

 

*Dong*

 

Shapes shifted the smoke, gathering together.

 

*Dong*

 

She let loose a few blind shots, a cry coming shortly after.

 

*Dong*

 

Expecting a hail of bullets, she is confused by the lack of retaliation.

 

*Dong*

 

Another grenade goes off on the other side of the bar, blowing it apart, leaving Angela no cover but that given by the rapidly thinning smoke

 

*Dong*

 

Face first on the floor, Angela's mind drifted to happier times

 

*Dong*

 

Playing hide & seek with Genji and Winston.

 

*Dong*

 

Watching Fareeha grow up during the golden years of Overwatch

 

*Dong*

 

The smoke lifted, leaving her encircled by six gang members. It would take only a few seconds to end this. she decided her last memory should be of McCree

 

*Dong*

 

It was a Friday night, and Angela and McCree had found each other on the highest roof at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. It was there that that they had confessed their feeling for each other, and with it, Jesse had promised her that she would forever be safe, because he will always dispense Justice when- 

 

"It's high noon...."

 

Everyone in the room stopped and turned to look at the person standing in the doorway. The light glowed around him as he starred down everyone in the room, his hand hovering over his holdster. 

All of the Deadlock members lifted their guns in unison, but before they fired, McCree drew his pistol and as if time itself slowed, he shot all six of his round in just a second. They all hit. As the bodies hit the floor, Angela's eyes became heavy. The last thing she saw was McCree lifting her into his arms

 

She awoke laying face first in her bed, McCree was laying next to her. Wrapped in his embrace, she drifted off once more, confident with the knowledge that they would always fight tooth and nail for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated and thanks for reading.


End file.
